


Enjoy the moment

by LokingMontlife



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Stripper Thor, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Requested by Anon-Donde thor sea un striper y le haga un baile a loki y que termine en un zukulento smut obvio loki bottom





	Enjoy the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito fue un prompts de un seguidor! Si ustedes desean enviarme sus ideas son más que bienvenidas! Disfruten del fic!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

“Vamos Loki, sera divertido” ánimo Darcy a su amigo por décima vez.

Esta era la situación Jane su única amiga además de Darcy se iba a casar. Loki estaba feliz por ella había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia-adolescencia con ella como no estarlo. Una de tus mejores -única- amigas se iba a unir con alguien para toda su vida. Hermoso. La cosa era que Loki odiaba las bodas se le hacía un tiradero de dinero pero quien era el para opinar no es que como si alguien quiera casarse con el.

Loki miro cansado a la mujer “No. Además porque tengo que ir con ustedes”

“Jane quiere que la acompañes solo que es un poco tímida. Ya sabes como es” excuso.

“Aún así. ¿Que no solo van chicas a las despedidas?”

Darcy asintió “Si pero el no importa. Queremos que vayas con nosotras. Además puede que te guste”

Loki no mostró expresión ninguna “Y porque debería de gustarme”

“Oh ya sabes” dijo Darcy como si fuera lo más obvio ‘No, no se’ “Nunca has ido a una despedida? Vaya sí que eres aburrido”

“Si me interrumpiste de mis estudios solo para recordarme que mi círculo social es pequeño creo que nuestra conversación terminó”

“Lo siento lo siento lo siento” se apresuró a decir “La despedida de Jane va a ser en un Club Nocturno” su ceja se alzó intrigado “Con Strippers tal vez y consigas llevarte a alguno de esos bombones a tu cama”

“Ya está. Nos vemos mañana” sin esperar a que su amiga terminara.

“¡Si cambias de opinión mándame un mensaje!” exclamó la chica contenido la risa.

No era algo nuevo. Su orientación sexual estaba más que correcta. Desde adolescente sabía que había algo ‘mal’ en el. Mientras sus compañeros invitaban a las chicas bonitas a citas el prefería encerrarse en la biblioteca o pasar el tiempo escondido en las gradas viendo a las chicos entrenar. Y tampoco es como si necesitara desahogarse de todas formas.

Se detuvo. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que se había acostado con alguien? Sacudiendo su cabeza sacó su móvil sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

[…]

“¡Loki! Por aquí” apretando su mandíbula el de cabello negro se hizo camino hasta su amiga. “Sabía que vendrías. Jane y las demás están en el centro de la pista” señaló con su bebida.

Siguiendo con la mirada Loki vio cómo las mujeres enloquecían cuando alguno de los Stripers bajaba de la pasarela para comenzar a bailarles. El Club era mejor de lo que se esperaba la iluminación era baja y podías ver muy poco, arrugó su nariz. Podía sentir las miradas de los hombres en su cuerpo. Pero cada vez que miraba en dirección de donde creía que estaba el pervertido la poco visibilidad no le ayudaba.

“Diviértete Loki. Ignora a los demás esta noche solo piensa en ti” dijo su amiga al verlo moverse incómodo dando un trago grande a su bebida “Iré por más de esta delicia. Toma lo que quieras de la mesa Jane las pidió para nosotros”

Loki vi a su pequeña amiga desaparecer entre la multitud de gente. Sentándose en el gran sofá de cuero comenzó a despojarse de su saco negro. Se había tomado el tiempo de escoger un atuendo adecuado. Unos jeans negros que se acentuaban a su cintura y le hacían ver un gran trasero y una camiseta de vestir blanca que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Después de todo no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo.

La sala en donde se encontraba era grande una pequeña mesa era lo único que adornaba el cuarto pero las vistas que habían desde ahí eran exquisitas. Desde ahí podía ver a los stripers mover sus cuerpos con facilidad. Tomando una de las bebidas en la mesa se la bebió. Sintiendo su garganta arder tomó otra de las bebidas.

No sabía cuándo tiempo había pasado desde que Darcy lo había abandonado ni tampoco cuanto había bebido. Suspirando se puso de pie del sofá decidido a buscar a su amiga. Tambaleándose un poco camino entre la gente divisando la barra. Decidido a continuar algo lo detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño miro hacia arriba ‘O por dios’ pensó. Frente a él se encontraba el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida. Joder. Era más guapo que cualquier modelo en el mundo. Sus brazos fácilmente podrían levantarlo sin problema. Mordiendo su labio inferior. Loki no pudo evitar que su mente divagara.

“Te gusta lo que vez” su voz era ronca y gruesa. Loki sintió sus piernas temblar.

Tragando grueso susurro un ‘Disculpa’ rodeó al hombre acelerando el paso sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

“Loki mi amigo. Perdón por abandonarte pero aquí mi amigo John hace unas margaritas exquisitas ven siéntate” invito la chica. Loki la miro con sospecha. Darcy estaba borracha.

“Yo creo que es suficiente” dijo alejando la bebida de su amiga. Alguien debía mirar por ella.

Darcy asintió con desgane“Bien pero tú tendrás que beber por mi. ¡John prepara una de esas delicias para mis amigo!” un hombre joven sonrió y comenzó a preparar el pedido.

Unos segundos después una bebida de color azul fluorescente estaba frente a él. Dedicándole una mirada sospechosa la tomó con cuidado. Dándole un pequeño trago sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ‘deliciosa’ Darcy soltó una carcajada al ver como Loki se tomaba la bebida de un trago. Así pasó la mayoría de la noche. Ni Loki y Darcy se levantaron de la barra Jean se les había unido pero pronto desapareció. Mientras platicaban Loki sintió una mirada sobre su espalda ignorando la sensación trato de continuar con la platica.

“Te importa si me llevo a tu amigo” esa voz. Levantando su mirada con rapidez esta se chocó con unos ojos azules.

“Por supuesto. Puedes llevártelo” Loki se sintió traicionado.

El desconocido sin gastar tiempo lo tomó de la muñeca comenzando a arrastrarlo por el Club. Loki estaba a punto de gritarle al idiota que lo soltara. El hombre hablo con uno de los guardias quien lo dejo pasar. Mirando alrededor Loki reconoció la zona donde se encontraban era la maldita zona vip. Sintió pánico por un segundo cuando vio que su captor lo dirigía a los cuartos privados.

Una enorme cama yacía en el centro de la habitación. Con la puerta cerrada lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración.

“Oye si es por lo de hace rato ya te pedi discul-“ unos labios le callaron.

Loki no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto. Rápidamente correspondió al beso con afán. Sus brazos rodearon la nuca del mayor deslizando sus largos dedos por el cabello lacio del hombre.

“No sabe es cuánto estuve esperando hacer esto” susurro el desconocido sin dejar de besarlo. Loki gimió acercando su cintura buscando rozar su erección “Shh tranquilo te haré sentir muy bien” besando el lóbulo de su oreja el de ojos azules se separado.

Loki miro molesto al hombre. Como se atrevía a dejarlo así. Acercándose decidido a continuar con el beso fue detenido rápidamente por unos brazos. Los cuales lo obligaron a sentarse en el bordillo de la cama.

“Solo disfruta” sin esperar respuesta se alejó nuevamente.

Loki vio cómo su ‘captor’ comenzaba a desabrochar su camiseta. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando vio el torso fornido. Su mente volvió a traicionarlo imaginado cómo se sentiría si esos brazos lo detuvieran mientras penetraba dentro de su cuerpo. En menos de un segundo este se encontraba encima de sus caderas.

“Olvide preguntarte algo. ¿Como te llamas?” Dijo sin dejar de mover sus caderas encima de su cuerpo.

“Loki” murmuro. Sintiendo como sus pantalones apretaban cada vez más.

“Loki” repitió con gentileza “Mi nombre es Thor y hoy haré que esta noche sea la mejor tu vida. Estás de acuerdo” asintiendo con rapidez puso sus manos sobre su cintura no queriendo perder el contacto.

“Eres un stripper” murmuro atontado por las manos de Thor en su cuerpo. Thor asintió.

“Dime que quieres que haga” dejando besos sobre su mandíbula. Loki levanto sus brazos comenzando a retirarla.

Thor sonrió ayudándolo. La camiseta rápidamente quedó olvidad y Loki dirigió su atención a los pantalones del stripper. Thor al ver lo que pensaba se levanto ignorando el gemido que soltó.

“Me ayudas” dijo tocando con la punta de sus dedos su cinturón. Loki lentamente desabrochó el seguro. Tuvo que controlar sus manos al ver la enorme erección que ocultaban los pantalones. Estirando el cinturón lanzándolo a algún lado. Acercó su nariz aspirando el aroma de Thor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces deslizó su lengua por todo el pecho del mayor. Gimiendo cuando esté enredado sus dedos sobre su cabello. Deslizando sus manos por los muslos acariciando su bulto. Thor gemía ante cada toque. Con toda su fuerza Thor alejo sus manos.

Comenzando a desabrocharse sus pantalones Loki se dejó caer en sus rodillas bajando la bragueta. Thor acaricio su rostro con tanta delicadeza que no pudo evitar suspirar. Los pantalones de Thor desaparecieron con rapidez dejándolo solo en bóxers. Loki estaba preparado para engullir su erección pero Thor lo tomo por los hombros alzándolo.

Recostándolo en la cama Thor empezó a desvestirlo con lentitud. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer ante los toques del mayor.

“Tan lindo” murmuro Thor sobre su pecho ya descubierto. Loki gimió con fuerza cuando la boca de Thor atrapo uno de sus pezones.

Tomando la cabeza de Thor enredado sus dedos en el cabello rubio alentándolo a que siguiera. Sonidos húmedos salían de su boca cada vez que se alejaba de un pezon para dirigirse al otro. Loki estaba sobre estimulado. Su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo.

“Thor. Thor por favor detente” suplico. Un gruñido fue todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

Loki soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Thor lo despojo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Dejándolo totalmente expuesto al hombre encima suyo. Thor trazó pequeños besos por su torso hasta su erección. Rápidamente un calor rodeó su miembro haciéndolo perder todo control.

Sentir la lengua de Thor rodear su miembro era demasiado, su boca caliente rodeándolo y el roce de sus dientes en la cabeza. Explotó. Gimiendo con fuerza sintió su orgasmo golpearle Thor tragaba con facilidad su semen.

“Eres perfecto” murmuro Thor sobre sus labios besándolo. Haciéndolo saborear su propia semilla. Loki callo deshecho en la cama “Aún no termino contigo cariño” abriendo sus ojos con cansancio vio cómo Thor abandonaba la cama dirigiéndose a un pequeño mueble sacando un bote y un paquete negro.

Retomando su posición Thor lo tomo de los tobillos separando sus piernas. Loki no se opuso. Separándolas lo más que pudo sintió como los dedos grandes acariciaba su entrada. El sonido de una tapa abriéndose lo hizo retorcerse. Asegurándose que el lubricante cubriera sus dedos. Thor acercó sus dedos a su entrada tanteando.

“Necesito que te relajes cariño” pidió el de ojos azules insertando un dedo. Loki se estremeció ante la intromisión. Su cuerpo se retorció ante el toque. Había pasado tiempo que alguien lo había tocado de esa manera.

Thor era cuidadoso movía sus dedos con delicadeza buscando solo darle placer a su acompañante. El cuerpo de Loki se resistió cuando sintió otro dedo añadirse.

“Estoy listo” susurro. Thor calló sus palabras con un beso.

Incorporándose un poco tomó el paquete negro. Loki se retorcía en la cama buscando algo de placer. Rápidamente Thor se posiciono encima suyo. Tomándolo de los muslos separándolos dejándole paso entre ellas. Sin dejar de verse a los ojos Thor tomó su miembro comenzando a introducirse en el otro cuerpo.

“Tan apretado” gruñó. Apretando las sábanas rojas de la cama. Loki gimió y rasguñó la espalda del rubio. Rodeando la cintura de Thor. Este empezó a mover su cintura lentamente.

Buscando que Loki se acostumbraba a su miembro. Lentamente el de cabello obscuro beso sus labios dándole a entender que están listo. Thor no esperando un segundo más acelero sus movimientos disfrutando de ver como el rostro de Loki se contraía de placer ante sus embestidas. Sin perder el ritmo Thor se las arregló para desatar las piernas en su cintura para tomar sola una y posarla en su hombro. Loki gimió con fuerza sintiendo como Thor había tocado algo en su interior haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Thor sabía que estaba cerca pero necesitaba ver una vez más el rostro de Loki cuando se corría. Dirigiendo su mano entre sus pechos tomó entre sus dedos la erección palpitante de este comenzando a bombearla. Loki murmuraba su nombre como si se tratara de un mantra ‘Thor Thor Thor’ una y otra vez.

Loki no duro mucho más su cuerpo estaba tan usado que en cualquier momento caería dormido. Corriéndose fuertemente sobre sus pechos suspiro. Sintiendo a Thor acelerando sus movimientos buscando su propio orgasmo Loki apretó sus paredes siento como el cuerpo de este temblaba. Thor dejaba salir fuertes suspiros de placer extasiado. Abriendo sus ojos Thor miro por última vez los ojos verdes que le habían cautivado.

Besándolo con pasión y amor. Se retiró disfrutando del suspiro que soltó Loki sobre sus labios.

[…]

“Loki, ¿Donde demonios te habías metido? Jane y yo te buscamos por todos a lados” pregunto Darcy. Mirando preocupada a su amigo.

Loki solo sonrió lascivamente.

“Solo seguí tu consejo. Me divertí un poco” respondió.

Darcy miro sin entender a su amigo hasta que recordó. Como un hombre había venido por Loki mientras bebían. Darcy grito de felicidad abrazando a su amigo.

“Dime que conseguiste su número” preguntó.

Loki asintió “Lo veré esta noche. Me pidió que saliéramos a cenar”

Darcy grito de alegría. Loki solo miro con una sonrisa a su amiga. Después de todo ella había sido quien lo llevó a ese lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mis escritos! Un abrazo para todos! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
